


Soft

by KateKintail



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara was a sucker for all things soft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Requester: Smokeycat-430

Tara was a sucker for all things soft.  
  
Their bed was extra squishy, the sort you sink right into and never want to get out of again. There were more feather-filled pillows on the bed than there were people in it. The linens were light beige, easy on the eyes and warm to the touch where the morning sun struck them. It streamed in through lace curtains, so the glow was anything but harsh.  
  
Miss Kitty Fantastico dozed, curled in a ball on the pillows. As Tara reached up and stroked her, the cat woke and blinked, offended to be awake so early and not be offered food. The fur was soft against Tara's fingertips, and she found herself continuing to pet the cat. It began to fall back to sleep at her touch, which wasn't what she'd been hoping for at all. So she nudged it and guided it off the bed.  
  
Then Tara curled around Willow, sleeping just beside her in bed, turned so her back was to Tara. Tara breathed in the smell of Willow as she nuzzled her face into the back of Willow's head, feeling the silky red hair against her cheeks. Beneath the sheets, Tara slid her fingers across Willow's body, first down the bare skin of Willow's arm then over hips and thigh through the flower patterned nightgown. Tara propped herself up on an elbow, looking down at the side of Willow's face, upon which she placed a series of tender kisses. Her lips touched temple, cheek, nose, and lips- every bit soft and tender, wholly kissable.   
  
The serene, angelic sleep broke inevitably, and Willow stirred against Tara's front. She gave the mumbled, sleepy sounds of a witch who'd been up well past two in the morning, doing her bit in the fight against evil with the rest of the Scoobys. Eyes fluttered open and when their gaze fell on Tara, a smile struck Willow's face. Willow reached down to find Tara's hand so close, but before she could direct it over just a little, Tara shook her head.  
  
"No, not yet," Tara insisted. "It's so early. I want to snuggle with you a little bit longer. Is that all right?"  
  
Willow's smile continued as she rolled over from one side to the other. She snuggled into Tara, her chest rising and falling as she took slow breaths. Tara hugged Willow close, petting her lover's morning hair smooth. Her hands would not rest, compelling her to stroke, pet, and take in every surface of her lovely Willow. Like a cat, Willow purred and slipped quickly back to the dreamscape. Tara pressed her lips against Willow's forehead and kept them there in a lingering kiss. If she had been willing to use magic for her own benefit, she'd try a spell to freeze time just so this moment- so delightfully warm and cozy- would never end.  
  
Every bit of Willow was of the soft… at least, that was the case while Willow was asleep.


End file.
